Clare and Drew
by Kwoman4ever
Summary: Both Clare and Drew having hard times in life, (Drew lost Adam and Clare has cancer) they start to confide in each other. But there's an undeniable attraction between the two. Will they go against all odds and finally be together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfiction article and its gonna be on Crew (or Clew tell me in comments what it is or what you you like better) anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter One: Not Today, Not Ever.

That stunt that Drew pulled yesterday was completely irresponsible and embarrassing. How could he so oblivious? But can you blame him? Losing Adam was devastating, especially for him.

"Knock, Knock." Drew says as he knocks on the door of the student council office.

"Hello Pres." I says with a small forced chuckle.

"Hey V.P."

Drew seems different today. He seems like _Drew._ Charming, slacker, funny, Drew. Not like this other Drew I've been seeing lately.

"What happened yesterday? I woke up wet, and asleep on the couch at 3:00."

"Don't worry about it," I say smiling "But tell me if you show up on YouTube doing something weird… Because I'd wanna see it."

Drew grins a little then plants himself next to me on the couch. He puts his arm around me.

"I miss him Clare." His eyes start to water.

"We all do Drew." I feel like balling my eyes out but I know I have to stay strong, for Drew.

I cuddle up with him, he cuddles back. But I start to get butterflies. _Butterflies._ This can't happen. _We_ can't happen. I have Eli, he has a _fiancé. _This cant happen. Not today, not ever.

**Tell me if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys :)! Thanks for 22 views! It may not be a lot to you guys, but it feels like a million to me. I originally planned to post this tomorrow but I'm too excited for this series, I just couldn't wait til tomorrow. Enjoy! Please leave comments!**

Chapter Two: Are We Gonna Make It?

Drew couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. The way they fell asleep in almost an instant, the way Clare had wrapped her hands tightly around waist, making it almost impossible for him to stand up. Not that he mind. She looked so peaceful; I didn't think I'd ever say that about Clare Edwards. He couldn't deny the tingling in his stomach when she looked up at him and batted her long eyelash after she'd said, "We all do." She was referring to Adam. We all miss Adam. He'd done a stupid thing, texting and driving. It was selfish of him just dying like that. Affecting everyone around him. Drew had wanted to scream at that very moment. _How could you do this to us Adam? How could you do this to me? _A small tear escaped from Drew's eye. He felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He opens the text.

**_St. Clare_**

**Hey Drew do u maybe wanna meet me my house in ten?**

Drew replies back:

**Whats the occasion?**

She replies back in almost no time.

**_St. Clare_**

**Does there have to be one?**

Drew grins and grabs his keys.

Drew came over in less than 5 minutes. She heard the familiar ring of the doorbell, and went to answer it.

"Hello V.P."

"Hey Drew."

"Wanna explain to me why you called me over to your house at 8:00?"

"Not really"

"Come. Sit." I say practically pushing him down on the couch. I pop Rush Hour in the DVD player and turn off the lights. I sit on the couch, and Drew are hip to hip. He puts his arm around me, I put my arm around his waist. Eventually, I'm balled up in Drew's arms. No one is home tonight which is why I called up Drew. I'm tired of being lonely.

"Clare."

"Yeah." I reply.

"Are we gonna be ok? Are we gonna make it?"

Both of our eyes start to water. And soon I can't take it anymore. I dive right in and kiss him. A lighting bolt of electricity surges between us. Soon he's kissing me back hungrily. He picks me up and runs me upstairs to my bed. Not daring to break the kiss. We climb into my Queen Size bed. The satin sheets feel better when Drew is on them as well. I kiss him one last time then turn over and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, so I recently hit ****220 VIEWS!**** I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU GUYS! I also got two very lovely comments, by two very lovely people. ;) Here's chapter 3 for ya.**

**~BIANCA~**

Something's wrong. Something's VERY wrong. 8 calls. **8 calls. ** All gone to voicemail. Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong? Did find out something my past? Maybe I should go down there. Our relationship is much more important than frickin' college.

**~DREW~**

He woke up in Clare's bed. Except he knew that. He completely remembered doing it. He's not blacking out anymore. He actually slept threw the night. He doesn't know 2iiiiiiiiwhy the sudden change, but he's going with it. He checks his phone. 8 missed calls one new message. He climbs out of bed cautiously- to avoid waking up Clare. And goes to listen to the message. It's from Bianca. She says she's coming over today. _It's best that way, we aren't working out, and besides. What happened yesterday wasn't just Heat of The Moment, it was something. Something was definitely there. _"Wake up, Beautiful." He coos. Clare slowly opens her eyes. Revealing, her crystal clear blue eyes.

"God your eyes are so beautiful."

Clare smiles and rearranges her jet black wig. Covering up her bald head. Drew doesn't care about the wig. Her imperfections are perfect to him. _Drew did you really just think that?! I must be losing it._

**~CLARE~**

She woke up in Drew's arms. She woke up before him. But she didn't get up. She didn't want to. She wanted to stay in the serene moment forever if she could. She saw him get up listen to a message then stand there and ponder for a while. Then he did the cutest thing, he woke me up and said "Wake up, beautiful." She was at a loss for words she could nothing except smile. Clare stands up turns Drew around and passionately starts to kiss him. She can't stop. Drew puts his hand on the small of her back and reels her closer. She wanted to stop. She really did. But she didn't at the same time. She couldn't. He was way to good at this to even consider stopping. Things get heated and suddenly he's straddling Clare on the bed soft moans escape from their mouths.

"We…mmmmm…we….mmmmm…we have to…..mmmm…" Clare struggles to get he sentence out and eventually gives up, pushing him off the bed- still not breaking the kiss and shoves him up against the wall. She takes off the itchy wig. Drew strokes her bald head. She's only taken her wig with Eli- OH SHOOT ELI! She wasn't even thinking about Eli. She was thinking about one olive skinned, dark haired, blue eyed boy.

**~DREW~**

All Drew could about was 5"2 Clare Edwards. "Ding Dong" sounded the door. _Looks like it's Bianca time._ "Look Bianca… We need to talk." A puzzled look forms on her face.

** TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys L I've been crazy busy. Here it is I'll try my hardest to upload this weekend! Love you guys to pieces!**

**~DREW~**

I'm kinda creeped out by this point. I broke up with Bianca about three minutes ago. She's just looking at the ground, tears forming in her eyes. She finally reacts. She smacks me in face, then hugs me, cries. Eventually she decides that she wants to be sad. Which isn't like the Bianca that I know. She storms out, dashing to the door, but right before she reaches it she takes off the four carat wedding ring and slams it on the table.

**~CLARE~ **

Drew is coming over tonight. He can't just come over all the time; my parent won't be away forever. But until they come back…. I guess it can't hurt. I find myself waiting by the door. _Clare why are you doing this?! _Clare ignores her conscience. *_Ding-Dong* _Clare runs to the door eagerly, grabs the doorknob and hesitates. _Is this a good decision? Should I be doing this? No. This isn't right. _Clare opens the door anyways. Drew pushes her through the door and slams her on the couch. Clare bites her lip with anticipation. She jumps in his arms and he grabs her legs keeping her up. She kisses him passionately and plays with his short hair. "Clare you're amazing. Why did I know you were so amazing?" He kisses me again. _Drew is definitely different. He's being nice. Drew being nice? What the heck is wrong with the world? Whatever. He makes me feel nice and that's all that matters._

**Teehee. Guys I'm beyond sorry about not being able to upload I promise more this weekend. You guys are the greatest. I'm having the best time in life right now and your comments make my day! . Love You All!Sorry guys L I've been crazy busy. Here it is I'll try my hardest to upload this weekend! Love you guys to pieces!**

**~DREW~**

I'm kinda creeped out by this point. I broke up with Bianca about three minutes ago. She's just looking at the ground, tears forming in her eyes. She finally reacts. She smacks me in face, then hugs me, cries. Eventually she decides that she wants to be sad. Which isn't like the Bianca that I know. She storms out, dashing to the door, but right before she reaches it she takes off the four carat wedding ring and slams it on the table.

**~CLARE~ **

Drew is coming over tonight. He can't just come over all the time; my parent won't be away forever. But until they come back…. I guess it can't hurt. I find myself waiting by the door. _Clare why are you doing this?! _Clare ignores her conscience. *_Ding-Dong* _Clare runs to the door eagerly, grabs the doorknob and hesitates. _Is this a good decision? Should I be doing this? No. This isn't right. _Clare opens the door anyways. Drew pushes her through the door and slams her on the couch. Clare bites her lip with anticipation. She jumps in his arms and he grabs her legs keeping her up. She kisses him passionately and plays with his short hair. "Clare you're amazing. Why did I know you were so amazing?" He kisses me again. _Drew is definitely different. He's being nice. Drew being nice? What the heck is wrong with the world? Whatever. He makes me feel nice and that's all that matters._

**Teehee. Guys I'm beyond sorry about not being able to upload I promise more this weekend. You guys are the greatest. I'm having the best time in life right now and your comments make my day! . Love You All!Sorry guys L I've been crazy busy. Here it is I'll try my hardest to upload this weekend! Love you guys to pieces!**

**~DREW~**

I'm kinda creeped out by this point. I broke up with Bianca about three minutes ago. She's just looking at the ground, tears forming in her eyes. She finally reacts. She smacks me in face, then hugs me, cries. Eventually she decides that she wants to be sad. Which isn't like the Bianca that I know. She storms out, dashing to the door, but right before she reaches it she takes off the four carat wedding ring and slams it on the table.

**~CLARE~ **

Drew is coming over tonight. He can't just come over all the time; my parent won't be away forever. But until they come back…. I guess it can't hurt. I find myself waiting by the door. _Clare why are you doing this?! _Clare ignores her conscience. *_Ding-Dong* _Clare runs to the door eagerly, grabs the doorknob and hesitates. _Is this a good decision? Should I be doing this? No. This isn't right. _Clare opens the door anyways. Drew pushes her through the door and slams her on the couch. Clare bites her lip with anticipation. She jumps in his arms and he grabs her legs keeping her up. She kisses him passionately and plays with his short hair. "Clare you're amazing. Why did I know you were so amazing?" He kisses me again. _Drew is definitely different. He's being nice. Drew being nice? What the heck is wrong with the world? Whatever. He makes me feel nice and that's all that matters._

**Teehee. Guys I'm beyond sorry about not being able to upload I promise more this weekend. You guys are the greatest. I'm having the best time in life right now and your comments make my day! . Love You All!**


End file.
